<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>•The Project that leads to love• by NoahthePan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518423">•The Project that leads to love•</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahthePan/pseuds/NoahthePan'>NoahthePan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Teen Romance, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahthePan/pseuds/NoahthePan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>So mainly this story is about two guys who fall in love during a project for school.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Class 3B-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So mainly this story is about two guys who fall in love during a project for school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first time writing a story and posting, so I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Sorry for all the fuck ups.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello class you guys will be having a sleepover with your assigned partner for two months and I know its when you graduate but its a chance to know your partner and actual have an experience of having a kid with someone without school in the way ."Mr Andrew said smiling big and everybody looks around " So when your done with the project the baby will tun purple and you will text me along with this book will be finished along with the baby it should be in great condition like it is now.”Mr Andrew said out loud smiling big and sets a box on his desk full of fake babies next to the booklets “Mmk i will start to name your partners out now and one of you will grab the baby and book.”Mr Andrew said smiling “Emma and Vinnie.”Mr Andrew yells and hears Emma squeal “Thank you.” Emma said as she gently grabbed the baby the correct way along with a book then walks to her boyfriend Vinnie “Ok next is Blake and Lucas.”Mr Andrew said watching Lucas walk up there then a few minutes later finally the last pair “Finally Levi and Benjamin.”Mr Andrew yells setting his clipboard down. Levi looks around confused not knowing who it is until he sees a young boy in front of the class grabbing the book and a baby when he turns around he waves him down “Hi I’m Benjamin.”Benjamin said smiling big standing in front of Levi’s desk watching him move his stuff so he could sit down “Hi I’m Levi.”Levi said looking at the book “So since you have your partners talk among yourselves get to know each other.”Mr Andrew said out loud then another few minutes go by Mr Andrew explains the whole thing and everybody was walking out of the class in a hoard, Levi is attached to the Benjamin waist not wanting to get lost, when they finally lost the hoard of people they stop by Benjamin’s locker. Benjamin opens his locker still having arms around him “I think your safe now.”Benjamin said smirking sliding his books in his bag slowly “What if it wasn’t.”Levi mumbles embarrassed still gripping tight onto Benjamin “Mm you can go back to cuddling my waist if it’s not.” Benjamin said zipping his bag up then grabs the baby gently making sure it doesn’t trigger it to cry, he feels Levi’s touch leave his body “You good now?”Benjamin asked raising his eyebrows up “Yea totally.”Levi said blushing “Your cute when you blush.”Benjamin said in mumbles but Levi understood and blushed even redder. Benjamin follows Levi to his locker then the baby started to make a crying sound “Shit.”Benjamin mumbles and sees a yellow light go off “What does yellow mean again? How realistic can this thing be?”Benjamin asks gently bouncing the baby “Um hold on.”Levi said flipping through the pages and stops “Pee she peed, makes since that its yellow.”Levi said smiling at Benjamin “Mm it’s a girl?” Benjamin said raising an eyebrow smirking “Well its the first pronoun that popped in my mind and it’s wearing pink so ya know.”Levi said smiling lightly “Mm I’m wearing pink also does that make me a girl to.”Benjamin said smiling and lays his coat of the ground laying the baby down on to it wiping it down and changes it’s diaper then it stops crying and make a baby laugh “So whats her name?”Benjamin asked “Mm Margot.”Levi said smirking “Um no.”Benjamin said looking up at Levi smiling then looks back down “So who’s house?”Benjamin asked sitting on the ground holding the baby in his lap who is giggling “We can stay at yours.”Levi said then a girl started running towards them and jumps into Levi’s arms “Baby this is going to suck.”The girl whines out “Is it though?”Levi said in a squeaky voice “Hey here's my number and address.” Benjamin said slipping it under the magnet “I will see you later.”Benjamin said and walks off with the baby wrapped in his coat he drove to the store first to get baby stuff then finally he’s home building a crib “There we go baby that needs a name and is definitely not Margot why am i talking to you.”Benjamin said mumbling to the baby, the baby makes a cooing sound “I suppose you need human interaction to even though your just a robot.”Benjamin said quietly picking the baby up and sets her in the crib “Nap time so i can take a shower.”Benjamin said smiling then turns the music on low thats singing lullabies, he hears tiny little snores along with the green light goes off. He cleans the house up quickly then gets dinner on while it cooks he slips into the shower smiling as he lets his thoughts hit him making sure he did everything that baby is asleep along with the house is clean and finally steaks on the grill and the potatos are boiling on low so i have an hour or so in here. Then he starts to wash himself gently.  About a half hour in there’s a knock on the door he groans not wanting out but rinses off and gets out drying off. He runs downstairs opening the door “Hey oh god.”Levi stuttered out seeing Benjamin’s tan body then pulls his eyes up to his face “Hi to you to.”Benjamin said stepping to the side to let levi in “Welcome to my tiny home but lovely and this is the area called the I don’t know and I'll be right back, make yourself at home.”Benjamin said smiling and walks to the kitchen stirring then walks outside thanking god for making high fences he flips the steaks. He walks inside to see Levi still standing in the same spot  “You okay?”Benjamin asked “Yea I just don’t know what to do.”Levi said quietly “Come on I’ll show you your room then i can get dressed.”Benjamin said looking at Levi smiling shyly and starts to walk upstairs, Levi follows him staring at his ass then they stop at a room “Here is your room you can do whatever you want just clean up your mess.”Benjamin said smiling “Okay but shouldn’t i be in the same room as yours because your mostly my husband and we have a kid.”Levi said smirking and watches Benjamin face turn red and watches him walk to a room “Well if you wanna sleep with me my room is right here my bed is always open.”Benjamin said smiling and hears the baby crying “Looks like someone woken up.”Levi said smiling and follows Benjamin to her room, watching him hold her gently rocking her “Thata girl.”Benjamin mumbles Levi peers over his shoulder watching them “So we need a name.”Benjamin said turning around “How bout Phoebe.”Levi said smiling “Mm i like that can you hold her so I can get dressed and you don’t have to see this.” Benjamin said smiling “Well you don’t gotta get dress i kinda enjoy it.”Levi said smirking and Benjamin hands her to levi and leaves them to put clothes on, couple seconds later he walks downstairs with shorts on  taking the steak inside setting them onto plates along with the mashed potatoes “I made dinner.”Benjamin said smiling big "God i like my husband."Levi breathed out smiling big</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Around 12 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benjamin crashes into his bed after his shower with only a towel on and he feels the bed being dip he sits up turning his flashlight on to face the area that's increased and figures out that it's Levi “Can you turn that thing off.”Levi mumbles Benjamin’s face burns from blushing and does turn it off “You okay?” Levi asks smirking “Well you could of told me you were in here before I made a landing onto my bed butt naked.” Benjamin Said in defense and gets up opening his dresser “Well if you wanted to sleep naked you could I wouldn’t mind at all.” Levi said smirking “Well for starters I don’t know you that well to be comfortable naked around you.”Benjamin said smiling as he goes through his shorts “You sure you were sorta naked earlier.”Levi said as he turned a lamp on seeing Benjamin still butt naked "Okay i am still naked over here."Benjamin mumbles quietly and finds his short "Well it's not my fault."Levi said sitting up in bed grabbing his phone "Sorta is."Benjamin mumbles quietly and bends down to slide his shorts on, Levi glances over to him seeing him bending over. Benjamin grabs his book and crawls into bed, Levi puts his phone under his pillow and lays his head onto Benjamin's shoulder  “You okay with me sleeping with you?”Levi asks next to Benjamin’s ear in a husky voice making Benjamin shiver “Yea.” Benjamin said quietly as he turns his page in his book “Okay.”Levi said smiling big </p><p>-Tomorrow 9ish-</p><p>Levi was downstairs cooking as Benjamin changed the baby and took a quick shower getting dressed for work, he takes the baby downstairs setting her in a highchair “Where you going?”Levi asked with slightly panicking “To work.”Benjamin said smiling grabbing the bottle handing it to Levi “I changed the diaper so you may not have to do that for a few hours but feed her hang with her until she naps.”Benjamin said grabbing his lunch bag watching Levi pick her up trying to feed her bottle but she won’t take it “She doesn’t like me.”Levi mumbles then Benjamin walks in front of them taking the bottle and places it onto the dolls lips which they move to latch onto the doll's lips “There i gotta go bye.”Benjamin said smiling “When will you be back and how many days do you work?” Levi asks smiling softly taking the bottle “Twelve your going to be fine and about Wednesday through Sunday.”Benjamin said smiling “I’m not going to be fine I can’t feed her and now shes crying.”Levi said sighing gently bouncing the baby, Benjamin takes her from Levi and stops crying “And see I can’t stop her from crying either and I’m stay at home parent a terrible one in fact.”Levi said slightly yelling “I’m sorry I’ll try and fix my schedule for you and you need to be a lot calmer and not so tense.”Benjamin said smiling softly “Ok I’m sorry that I'm tense and thank you.” Levi said smiling then Benjamin gently places a kiss on Levi’s cheek before leaving</p><p>-Benjamin’s workplace-</p><p>Benjamin sat outside of his bosses office waiting to go in, then his co worker James sits next to him “Hi.”James said smiling laying his head against the wall “Hi.”Benjamin said looking at James “Would you ever wanna go out?”James asks smiling looking at Benjamin “Benjamin I’m ready for you.”His boss yelled “I’ll have to think about.”Benjamin mumbles quietly and walks into his bosses office jumping at the door slamming “You wanted to see me.”His boss said smiling “Can i change my schedule?”Benjamin asks “Yea totally your a hard worker that’s all i gotta say.” His boss said looking at his computer “How is Friday,Saturday and Sunday and the time seven am through 2pm?”His boss said looking up smiling “That would be perfect thank you so much.”Benjamin said cheerfully “No problem son.”His boss said smiling standing up in front of his desk “You should come over to my place and meet my fake husband and baby.” Benjamin said smiling “I could make you your favorite.”Benjamin said smirking “I would love to and isn’t it that one baby project right?”His boss asks “Yea we have to live with the parent of the baby take care of the baby shit like that.”Benjamin said smiling “That's how i met my wife we had to do the same thing as you.”His boss said smiling “How is Mary doing?” Benjamin asks “Oh she’s doing lovely and do you like this fake husband of your?”His boss asked smiling big “Maybe I don’t really know he slept in my bed last night that was awkward.”Benjamin said smiling “He must like you to be in the same bed.” His boss said “Ugh I don’t know, I’m going to go to work talk later?”Benjamin asked smiling “Yes of course lets talk later and tomorrow we can have dinner.” His boss said smiling “Okay we can do that.”Benjamin said smiling and leaves </p><p>-After work 2 in the morning-</p><p>Benjamin walks into his room quietly grabbing clothes then takes a shower and crawls into bed smiling “You awake?” Benjamin asks quietly “Mm sorta.”Levi said tiredly “why?”Levi asks quietly and flips over facing Benjamin “Mm I'm only working three days Friday Saturday and Sunday through seven am through two pm is that better.” Benjamin said smiling “Mm much better thank you.”Levi said smiling and wraps his arm around Benjamin’s waist pulling him closer so their cuddling “Is this okay?” Levi asks quietly “Yea it’s okay.”Benjamin said stuttering and his body stiffens but soon relaxes then the baby starts crying Levi groans out and starts to get up but Benjamin pushes him back down “I’ll get it.” Benjamin said smiling and leaves the room for about seven minutes he comes back grabbing his phone from the dresser and lays in bed. Levi goes back to cuddling him laying his head onto his chest watching Benjamin’s phone “Mm who’s that?”Levi asks reading a text “Someone who works with me he asked out and i said I’ll think about it but I don’t think i wanna be with him.”Benjamin said smiling texting the guy back “So who do you want to be with?”Levi asked curiously “Someone but i am really don't know them for sure.” Benjamin said blushing “Mm tell me and I’ll tell you to go for it.”Levi said smiling and really wants to know who it is “Mm nope ain’t going to happen I don’t even know this person well and i rather get to know them before i ask them out.”Benjamin said even though I’m cuddling with them Benjamin thought then turned music on the speakers then tosses his phone on the floor and pulls Levi closer to cuddle with “Mm i wanna get to know you more.” Levi said smiling “What you wanna know?”Benjamin asks “Where do you work?” Levi asks “Auto Mechanic.” Benjamin said smiling “Is it fun?”Levi asks “Mm yea it is sometimes.”Benjamin said “Hold on lemme pull some up.”Levi said grabbing his phone from underneath the pillow and pulls a list up from google “What’s your favorite movie.”Levi asks “Mm Dogs purpose even though it’s so fucking sad.”Benjamin said “Mm i like it but i cry to much in it so i barely hear it.”Levi said quietly</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>